Diamonds
by 1angelette
Summary: Yes, it's not a oneshot anymore. I know, that surprised me too. Bad luck's princess and the fastest boy alive. Slips of the tongue and hand respectively. Lotsa chemistry. Will love bloom? Cross your fingers. And yes, Jinx's breasts DO play a serious role.
1. First Time

Diamonds

**(A/N: Oh god, my first published Teen Titans fic. Gosh, so scared, just terrified…**

**Inspired heavily by another oneshot of similar by Meiriona. Between Lightspeed and Titans Together, and I'm planning a longfic of the same time period. Anyway… enjoy.)**

Jinx is cold.

She's shivering, and the demin jacket around her shoulders is not helping a bit. Wintertime's not a happy time for Jinx; she's been thinking most of the season about how it has been six weeks since she'd abandoned the H.I.V.E. five and how long it's been since she'd gotten some decent indoor heating (thirty-two hours – the library had been closed on Sunday, so Jinx hadn't been able to escape there during that day, and now it was Monday morning).  
Oh, there's another one of those robbers. With a nearly lethargic snap of her fingers, the crook trips and breaks his nose, allowing Jinx to hop over and pick up his stolen jewels. Absently, she fingers a diamond necklace near the top of the sack. It's beautiful, and the light shines through the amethyst pendant in a brilliant crystalline beam.

"You know, that jewel would look much prettier around your neck than it does when you're stealing it, babe."

Jinx doesn't need to even turn around to recognize the voice behind her. It was one she's been hearing with even more frequency than the annoying door-opening chimes that some dumb librarian had installed upon her sanctuary (and that was a lot).  
"What is it, Flash? Out of witty quips? Oops, I forgot: You've never had any."

"Hey, cool your heels, Jinx. I just want to return these things-"

"To their rightful owners? Don't make me laugh!" A quick blast from her hand accompanies this remark, makes him step back for a second; but he's good as new before Jinx can blink, and closer to her than before.

"You always _say_ it's fairer the way you do it. So what's with all those trinkets you've got on? Is that fair?"  
"What trinkets?" Jinx lies, her hand (the one with an emerald bracelet) jumping to her ruby earrings.

"The one's you've gotten from your 'charitable' work. That whole 'giving them to random passers-by' thing. Yeah, _that's_ fair."  
"You know, you could have grabbed the goods at lightspeed, put them back, and rushed off without anybody ever having to know."  
"Ah, bad luck would strike me and I'd trip or something. I know how you operate."  
Jinx curses under her breath, but soon recovers herself. "Too bad, 'cause I've got another plan in mind."

Quick as a wink, the diamonds and whatnot are in her hands and she's stuffing them down her shirt. Kid Flash blinks, genuinely confused.

"What's going to stop me from grabbing them back?"  
Jinx rolls her eyes. "Doing so would entail sticking your hand down my shirt."

"So?"  
"That would involve _touching my breasts!_"

Outside, a young woman screams, crosses a black cat's path, and proceeds to get run over by a car, but neither notices. All that Kid Flash can do is look extremely embarrassed and confused over the entire situation.

"Oh. Er…. Um… ah… erm…"

"So, the criminal's getting away now, hmm?" Jinx turned on her heel, but before she could take a step, she feels his arm come around her.

"Not so fast."

He's clinging her stomach tightly and there's a warm patch on the small of her back now, and for a second the thought crosses Jinx's mind that that could be… be… Ew. No. That idea's just too –

"I never said I wouldn't try."

His hand is snaking around her shoulder now, a hairwidth's away from caressing her neck, and now it's about to go down her – yes – it seems like he just might get that sweet spot right in the middle where it's no skin and all diamonds and –

And then his hand slips.

It could have been sweat, could have been nerves, perhaps even it isn't an accident, but all that matters right now is that _Kid Flash_'s hand is cupping her right breast.

An electric shiver-shock goes through Jinx, and she's deriving this insane pleasure from this very feeling of being violated. She wants him to leave her alone and never let go at the same time. She feels like she could scream, and, yes, she's about to, just one more instant and –

His hand realizes exactly what it's doing now and drops to his side. Kid Flash does, too, and she can just see the blank, miserable shock on his face without even looking.

"Oh," he whispers.

What he leaves unsaid says more than it would if he had said it. "I'm sorry;" "I didn't mean to;" "(Insert fitting joke here, probably containing the phrase 'booby trap');" "I have to go now." She knows he means to say that, and he knows she knows, and that's enough for now, and the moment'll survive in harried breathing and silence for at least a couple moments longer.

"I-I-I have to go now."

She knows that in another half-second he'll be off like a shot again, and whips around and claps her hand on his shoulder before he can.

"So you're willing to touch my breasts but not to kiss me? How heroic is that?"

He's grinning now; _this_ is his kind of territory.

"Much obliged."

And before she can take the words back and say she didn't mean them, his finger's tilting up her chin and, oh _yes_, he's kissing her. She can't think, hardly even breathe, and barely has the presence of mind to make some incredibly weak movement of her mouth that must have constituted opening because, oh god, his tongue is in her mouth now and ah, yes, yes, she doesn't want this to end but she knows it has to and he does too and—

And he's gone. Off like a shot into the wind. Jinx looks at the ground, almost expecting burn marks, but sees a single perfect yellow rose in a glass vase.

Odd. He's only done red before.

Jinx picks it up, inhales the amazing scent, and heaves a sigh.

A thought bursts into her mind, diamond sharp and crystal clear:  
She's going to see him again.


	2. Second Thoughts

**(A/N: Okay, so I lied.**

**Remember that Flinx longfic I told you all I was going to write someday?  
Apparently, this is apparently going to be it.  
Can you honestly believe the summary I have now? (snerk) What. Ever. This is going to be fun…)**

Chapter Two: Second Thoughts

Three weeks.

It's been three damn weeks since that encounter, and Jinx hasn't seen been happy during any of the 30716 minutes that it's been since she's last seen Kid Flash.

Not that she's been counting.

Three weeks, and Jinx's thought on every single one of the last moments before she fell asleep (usually in drenching, freezing rain) was: _What have I _done_? More importantly, what did he do to me?_

"Let's be fair to him," Jinx says to herself out loud, finally verbalizing her turbulent thoughts. "It was an accident. And he _did_ only touch one of them."

_But you _enjoyed_ it,_ a little voice inside her head whispers with a strange thick bluntness and a bit of an accent to it that freakishly reminds her of Madam Rouge,_ and don't pretend you didn't. Don't try not to believe that you didn't invite him to, didn't expect him to cave in and—_

"You're lying!" Jinx snaps, screams and turns over, face down onto her mattress salvaged from a truck crash that was quite a bit of bad luck, if you catch her drift.

_You know I'm not._

"Why should I believe you? Why do I have to trust you?"  
"Well, you don't. Have to, I mean. Although I thought you hadn't noticed me yet. And it doesn't make very much sense that you would be questioning me before I even said anything to-"

"Oh, just shut up." Does Jinx even need to recognize the voice suddenly behind her? Need she acknowledge the arms around her abdomen or the warm breath on her cheek? She doesn't want to by any means, but… but she's painfully aware that it's necessary. So she fidgets and weaves back and forth halfheartedly in what might pass for an attempt at escape. Or at least, it would in the dead of night from a speeding car if the two of them were beneath an overpass.

Which they're not.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kid Flash asks hopefully.

Her head whips around, and she hisses an acidic (and false):

"Why can't you just leave me a-"

And Jinx has misestimated the distance between his head and her own, so (would you have predicted anything else?) her lips brush against his.

Oh. God.

Before either can blink, she's trying to move backwards as quickly as possible, but, _damnit_, he's getting excited now and leaning forward, pressing his mouth against her, and god does this feel good, but… but…

"-lone…" Jinx manages to get out falteringly, finally away from him. The shivering is back now, making her look almost convulsive, and she tries to convince herself that it's just the cold.

She's failing miserably. Come to think of it, Jinx hasn't conquered the problem of getting out of his arms, either, but that's not exactly a bad thing…

"How about a nickel, then?"

"…What?"  
"A nickel. For your thoughts. Since you objected to the penny and all…"

"My; that's probably the cleverest thing I've ever heard you say. If only it was at all clever…" She ends her sentence with a cold, deliberate sigh, but allows a tiny smile to cross her face.

"But that's not what I came here to say, Jinx."  
His arms make some kind of oscillation or something, and a little flutter of heat blossoms inside her ribcage. Jinx tries to ignore it and focus on not liking it, but that's a bit difficult, considering that she does. Like it. Like _that_, mmmmmmmm, yes, that does feel good, especially what his arms are doing to her—

"Um, Jinx?"

Oh.

She was saying that out loud.

…_Crud_.

"So what did you come here to say, then?" The icy edge to her voice is back, sharp and cold and crystalline.

"Well, it was that… that… that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she snaps, whipping her head around (and _not_ kinda-sorta-technically kissing him this time, thank the gods) and actually moving away from him (finally!) to have her back against the wall of the alleyway. "You know you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed it, and we both know that if we had the opportunity to do it over, we would to the same damn thing. Don't say you're sorry." The last words of Jinx's harsh little diatribe come out in a bit of a hiss, and a roll of thunder punctuates her statement.  
"You _enjoyed_ not seeing me for three weeks?" Shock is clearly spelled out all over Kid Flash's face.

"…No," Jinx responds immediately, compulsively. She forgets that she's supposed to have liked it without him; forgets for a moment that she wasn't counting those 30716 minutes.

And now being out of his embrace is making her _cold_ again. The rain hasn't let up during this entire scene, but she hasn't noticed it ever since he arrived, until now.

"Jinx, look at me." He picks up one of her hands and focuses a little, so suddenly a wave of warmth rushes through her arm. Jinx looks perplexed; she knows he gives her frisson (although she won't admit it) but didn't think it was _that_ strong. Looking a bit closer at Kid Flash's hand, she can see that it's vibrating very rapidly, blurring the lines between where his hand ends and hers begin. It's kind of cool, actually.

Not that she's going to tell him that.

"Look, I'm sorry."  
She makes the mistake of allowing her eyes to travel to his, and then her heart flips over when she sees how earnest he is. There's _trust_ there, and she could easily shatter it all with just a twitch of the hand—

_Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong_, comes from the town clock. Kid Flash reels at the noise, and looks around shiftily before coming back to Jinx.

"Sorry, babe, we'll have to finish this some other time. I've got supervillian butt to kick. See you later!"  
And before she can object, he quickly presses his lips to her forehead and, _whoooooooooooooooosh_, he's gone in a lightening flash.

An electric current runs through Jinx, and she surreptitiously looks for another rose. After a while, she manages to find it in the corner of the alleyway, very charred and the glass deformed.

Oh, my. The mentions of lightening and electricity were actually deliberate word choices. Jinx's hair is probably going to be standing up on end by now.

But Jinx ignores these thoughts and picks up the rose, smiles at the sight of a tiny speck of yellow beneath the ash, and settles down to sleep. After her eyes are closed and Jinx is clearly off in dreamland, a very close observation would reveal that every minute or so, her lips form a word… "One hundred sixteen…" "One hundred seventeen…"  
Not that she's counting.


End file.
